Too Many Years
by ImJustLoafly
Summary: A girl comes back to her birth town to find her mother that gave her up for adoption, in Tree Hill. After living with an adoptive family for 16 years she decides that now is the time to find out who her real family is. But what happens if the family that she finds isn't what she expected it to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," are the first words that I hear as the morning light seeps itself into my bedroom. I flutter my eyes open and glance around my bedroom, looking at the purple walls and the pictures of my friends all over my mirror. I then glance over to the figure that's making my bed move and see my little sister bouncing on my bed, with my mother and father smiling down at me.

They aren't my real family. They are my adoptive family, and you can clearly tell. My mother, well Lauren as I sometimes call her, has long blonde hair with deep green eyes and a curvaceous body. I'll admit she is pretty beautiful for someone who is in her mid-thirties. She can be sometimes over-emotional, which I put to being constantly on her period, but on some occasions she can be wonderful and loving, like a real mom, but to me she doesn't show the full extent of love because I am not her flesh and blood, and I'm okay with that.

My father, well again, Shaun, is near enough the same. He has cropped blonde hair and green eyes, and slight stubble on his jaw, complementing his tanned summer skin. His persona's different though. He's very calm and patient. He can put up with all my 'nobody understands me' moods and is just there when I need someone. I think that he is beautiful, both inside and out. All my family are beautiful, they are all the same. They all have the same characteristic of blonde hair and green eyes. The only thing that separates them is their personalities.

Amy, my 'sister' is adorable. She's only ten, yet she talks like a teenager. I bet my friend, Lizzie 50 bucks one day, saying that when Amy comes to High School, she is going to be the most popular girl in school. Lizzie told me that it wasn't a fair bet because we all know that it is going to happen, but she agreed anyway.

Amy is a bundle of energy; she has long blonde hair, like her, 'our' mother, and striking green eyes. She looks like a mini version of some supermodel, Amy keeps telling me her name but I just zone it out, not really into all that modelling. Amy is though, she said that she wants to be a model, but I'm putting that aspiration down to the fact that she is only ten and doesn't know half of the other great jobs that are out there.

I on the other hand am a completely different story. My name is Megan Noakes. Noakes is my adoptive family's last name, and I don't really know my real last name. It's weird right? I mean, I should know all about my biological family, but whenever I ask, my 'parents' just dismiss it quickly.

I have long, dark, chocolate brown hair, which people at school say they'd kill for, as living in California, near enough everyone has the beach look going on, and so when I walk past with dark hair, they instantly do a double take. I really don't understand it though. I also have cobalt blue eyes. I get them from my father. I know that because I asked Shaun once, and it was the only time that he told me something about my family; "From your father, your mother doesn't have blue eyes." He also said that my button nose comes from my mother and I just nodded.

I lean up from my bed and brush the stray hairs of my long brown hair off my face. Today is my sixteenth birthday, yes the big sweet sixteen. My 'parents' insisted that I have a big birthday party and invite all of my friends. I like parties, I love them, but when it's a party thrown for me I don't like it so much. I do have lots of friends and I go to loads of parties, but having one all for me gets me a little embarrassed, I prefer to have a good time, dancing with my friends not caring if the party is going well or not because it is not mine to worry about. So, when my 'parents' offered I just said "no thanks, I'd rather just go out for a few hours," and they just nodded their head in understanding.

"Happy Birthday love," Lauren says as she puts her hand on Amy's shoulders to stop her from jumping anymore. My 'mother' sits down next me and hands me a little box with silver wrapping paper. I open it and gasp when it reveals the one present that I have been constantly going on about for the past three months. It's a little necklace with my name in fancy writing. I hug Lauren tightly and whisper thank you, and she just nods in reply.

Don't get me wrong, I love my family, and I'm sure they love me. The Noakes family are renowned for their generous love, which is projected by the display of me; their adoptive daughter. The girl who was given to the Noakes after two years of being married to one another, even though they had been together since high school. But I am grateful; I get a great life that so many people would kill for. I have friends, lots of friends. I'm head cheerleader, which surprised my mother and sister as they aren't really big on cheerleading. I go to parties and have fun, but I don't drink, and I sure as hell haven't had sex yet.

We are very wealthy, that's because Shaun owns a major telecom industry, and Lauren is a party planner. This house that we live in is huge. It's like one of those mansions that you see on Teen Cribs, with the swimming pool and the ridiculous amount of bedrooms. It doesn't feel like a home to me, but maybe that is because my real home is somewhere else, with my real family. Basically this is what I am trying to say, the Noakes are the 'it' family; the popular, outgoing, overly caring family.

"Here you go darling," Shaun says in his deep voice as he hands me a small pink envelope with my name written on the top in gold ink. I trace my fingers along the writing and know that it's not familiar. "What's this?" Is what I ask in a quiet tone, noticing my 'parents' shift uncomfortable, and Amy, acknowledging that, goes silent.

"It's from your mother Megan." I look up shocked at Lauren who looks back at me with worried and sad eyes. My real mother sent me something? I don't even know her name, I don't even know what she looks like, and I highly doubt that she knows what I look like. I have never received anything from my biological family, nothing. Not one card or phone calls, no pictures, nothing. It was like I didn't even exist, that they forgot about me a long time ago.

"We saved it love," Shaun breaks the silence and I look at him confused, but he carries on anyway. "When you were born, your mother gave us this envelope and told us to save it for your sixteenth birthday, where we would give it to you."

"I-I don't understand," I say, knowing I sound completely and utterly stupid but I really couldn't care. I wake up, on my birthday to get this? What the hell is going on?

"Megan honey, we don't know what it says, or even what's in it but she really wanted you to read it. Now if you want to read it on your own that is okay, we can leave." I just nod my head in response and look up to see Lauren's eyes full of hurt but she and Shaun leave anyway. Amy grips onto my arm, not wanting to leave. I love her to death, to me she is my sister, and she loves me as well, we are so close, but I don't want to share this.

"Come on Amy love, she wants to be alone." Amy looks up at me and I just nod my head again. Amy sighs as she brushes my arm softly and takes hold of Lauren's hand leaving me in my bedroom.

I open the envelope seal with seriously shaky hands. I don't know why I am like this, I never get nervous or upset, and I never show my emotions. I breathe heavily as I flip it open and pull out a piece of crisp white paper, folded in half. I carefully unfold the paper and look at the writing. It's neat and curved, like mine but more sophisticated. I close my eyes as I try to picture my mother writing this, but all I get is fuzzy blackness.

Opening my eyes again, I read the writing, taking time to really read each line.

**Megan, well I hope you like the name. I didn't really do much thinking of the names but my friend told me that I should call you Megan and I instantly fell in love. So, if you are reading this, then I have gone through with the adoption, and you are now sixteen years old. Happy Birthday! Sometimes I feel like I can't give you up, you are a part of me and I don't think that I could do this, but it looks like I have. Sorry. **

Sorry? Is she being fucking serious? 'Oh, I gave you up for adoption, sorry!' I start to get angry, but then I feel bad, she probably didn't really have a choice. Oh, what the hell am I saying, of course she had a fucking choice, and she chose to give me up!

**Please don't be mad, I need to tell you the whole story. I'm in L.A. Your father doesn't know you exist, neither does anyone apart from the friend who I told you, called you Megan. I am seventeen, too young, god, I hope that you aren't pregnant, while you're reading this!**

I laugh slightly, feeling less anger towards this woman. I mean, if I was pregnant right now, I sure as hell wouldn't keep the baby. I know that sounds horrible, but I need to live my life before I introduce a new one into the world. But it hurts to know that only one person knew that my mother was pregnant, I was secret.

**Anyway, please know that this was such a hard decision for me, but I feel that the family you are going to go to is perfect. They will give you everything you need that I can't provide you right now. I understand that you probably want to know everything, and I would love to tell you, but I don't want to like this. The friend who knows is called Haley James-Scott, triple name, I know. If I do not live in Tree Hill anymore, than go visit her, I'll write her address of the back of the picture I give to you. If you want, you can go there, tell her your name, and she will tell you everything. Hopefully you will go, and I'm what now… 33 and I haven't seen my daughter?! Please go, I promise you will find out everything. I'll be waiting, but if you don't come, I won't mind, I understand completely. **

**Love always, Mom.**

Tears are streaming down my face, and I have no idea why. Quickly I search in the envelope for the picture with the address she told me about, and smile when I see a girl laughing at the camera, posing in her cheerleading outfit. "Ravens," I breathe as I stare at her face. She isn't my mother, I can tell as I don't feel that feeling you know? I don't feel that instant connection of love that people say you feel when you see your biological family. And plus, my mother has drawn an arrow next to the girl's face saying, 'Haley James-Scott.'

I turn the picture over and see the address written in the same writing as the letter. I look at it and sigh, knowing that if I go, I will crush my 'family' and I don't want to hurt them, I really don't, but this is something that I need to find more about.

I hear a knock on the door and quickly shove the picture and letter back in the envelope, wiping my eyes. I know for sure that they will know that I have been crying, my eyes are red and puffy. "Megan, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, come in." Lauren opened the door tentatively and looked at me. She rushed, over and I instantly felt guilt. I needed to tell her that I wanted to leave, and go to this place called Tree Hill. I live in California. and it's great but Tree Hill. The name sounds homely, it sounds like my home.

"Oh, baby what's wrong?" She rubs my arm soothingly, and I feel even guiltier. If I leave what will happen? Amy will be crushed and I will feel terrible, but this is my chance to find out everything, see my mother for the first time, and I can't help but feel excited.

"I want to leave."

"Megan honey, I don't understand…"

"She says that I can go visit her friend, Haley, in Tree Hill, she's wrote the address down. She said that if I go, Haley will tell me everything and take me to see her, to see my mother." I looked into Lauren's eyes and saw the pain when I said the word mother. I knew that it hurt her but she isn't my real mother, and I hate myself for saying that, but she isn't.

"B-but, what if she doesn't live there anymore? This is stupid! Dropping everything just over some letter, one letter!"

"Please, don't shout, I know that this is upsetting-"

"Upsetting?! Actually, you know what," Lauren got up and grabbed my pink suitcase from my wardrobe and started to fill it up with my clothes, "you go! Go to your special family, leave!"

"Mom…what are you doing?"

"Don't! Don't call me your mother! I am not your mother, and I never will be. So leave, got to Tree Hill, find _your _mother." She spat out the words and I started to cry again. Why was she being like this? They must have heard the shouting because Shaun and Amy came in. Amy jumped by my side tears spilling down her cheeks, "is this true Megan, are you leaving?"

"Yes, she is Amy! She is going to her precious birth family. Here's money for a flight. Here's your passport. Here are your clothes. Now go, and don't ever come back!"

"Lauren," Shaun said as he tried to calm his wife down. She was kicking me out, and I couldn't really blame her. She hated me for wanting to leave. Lauren just broke down and cried as Shaun held whispering sweet nothings to calm her down. It was silent, tension building immensely.

I picked up the cash and passport and grabbed something to wear. I decided to go for dark blue skinny jeans, and a red tank top, putting a black leather jacket over the top. I shoved the money and passport in my jacket pocket and grabbed the handle of my suitcase. I walked to Amy and kissed her forehead and whispered "goodbye," as I opened the door to my bedroom leaving the traumatic scene behind me as I called for a taxi, ready to head to Tree Hill. Ready to see the infamous Haley James-Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, first of all I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews that I have been getting so far. I'd really like any kind of feedback, even if it is negative! I know that this story is a little different but I do believe that this is an awesome story! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks lovelies, ImJustLoafly xx**

**Chapter 2**

It's quiet in the taxi ride. My suitcase is in the boot of my car, which the taxi driver, kindly put in. I look out the window and sigh. It's my sixteenth birthday and my adoptive family have just kicked me out because I want to go see my birth mother, doesn't seem that fair if you ask me. But I guess you weren't asking.

"Miss," I lift my head to look at the taxi driver who just spoke as he continues, "Why are you off to the airport? I know that's none of my business but you seem very upset."

I sigh, thinking that maybe this stranger will be someone to dump all my problems on, maybe he'll understand. "I'm going to see my birth mother, in Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill you say… I used to live there once! Nice place it was, quiet. Everyone knows everyone sort of town, nothing like sunny Cali!"

"Yeah, maybe that's a good thing sir."

"Oh please don't call me sir, it's Keith."

"Well Keith, I'm Megan. Megan… well actually I don't really have a last name, my adoptive parents kicked me out."

"Oh honey, everything will be okay." He looks up at the rear-view mirror and gives me a heart-warming smile. This man is sweet, different than other people. "Now, tell me more about this birth mother of yours."

"O-oh well," I start to shift uncomfortably, picking at the hem of my vest and look to see Keith's face turn to face me as we are on a red light. "I don't really know anything about her, not even her name. She gave me this letter and it has a picture of her friend in it that knows everything about me. Here," I give Keith the picture of Haley and see his eyes grow wide. Maybe he had seen her before, I mean he did say that he used to live in Tree Hill and that everyone knows everyone.

"Haley James…"

"It's Haley James-Scott actually, why… do you know her Keith?"

"Y-yeah I sure do Megan, back when she was younger; she was best friends with my nephew. God I haven't seen that girl in ages, I wonder how she's doing." Keith stopped talking for a moment, as the light turned back to green and he carried on driving. He gave me back the picture, which I put back in the envelope and into my pocket.

"Well, her address is on the back, so I'm going to see her. My mom said that if I go, Haley will tell me everything."

"Yeah, that Haley is a sweet girl, always doing things to help her friends… Okay, we're here. Enjoy your flight Megan." Keith parked up right by the entrance of the airport and I breathed nervously. I've been to this airport before, numerous of times, but now it feels different because I'm going in there for a purpose.

Keith got out of the car and gave me my suitcase, telling me that the ride was free just as long as I find my mother and make Haley call him. I told him that I couldn't if I didn't know his last name, and he chuckled in agreement saying "Keith Scott." I nodded and wheeled my suitcase along, giving Keith a small wave before entering the airport.

It's busy in here. My birthday is right at the end of summer break, so it's when everyone goes on holiday or just comes back from one. I look around for the place where I can buy tickets, seeing billboards of organisations all over the walls. I didn't realise until now that advertising in an airport is actually a really clever idea. I laugh when I see 'Clothes over Bros.' Amy loves that store and always drags me inside whenever I take her out to the mall. I must admit, the clothes are pretty great; I always buy one or two things from there.

I finally find the place to buy my ticket and wait in line. It didn't take that long until I was at the front, paying for my ticket for Tree Hill, which I made non-returnable. There is no place for me now here in California so I might as well stay in Tree Hill. "Your flight leaves in twenty minutes at gate 47, enjoy your flight."

"Thanks," I mutter at the cheerful woman and start to make my way to the gate. People usually are on the plane by now and I might as well make myself get comfortable before some random stranger sits next to me and decides to take a nap, only to result in their head on my shoulder.

Put my suitcase in the place where they are meant to be put in, I don't really pay attention to the names; I just do what I'm meant to do. I show the person my passport and they look me up and down just to make sure. Then they nod, hand it me back and let me go into the plane.

-x-

I'm up in the air and all I can think about is what I'm going to find. I'm going to find my family, my real family. What if they don't like me? What if they forgot about me? What if they have their own lives now, and me just coming into the mix is going to disrupt that?

The flight is about two hours so I decide to pull out my notepad that I put in my pocket, and write. I like writing. It takes me away from all my own dramas and lets me put myself into the body of someone else. I start to write about a girl who is homeless and is finding her place in life when I start to realise that I'm writing about myself, just with the added fact that I'm homeless. I shut the notepad and shove it back in my pocket as I hear the ring of the plane to tell us that we are about to land.

I buckle my belt back up as the plane descends through the air. I look out the window and see the green fields and the small houses from above. The plane wheels hit the concrete making the plane lurch forwards a little. "Welcome to Tree Hill, I hope you enjoyed your flight, have a nice stay." The man on the intercom projects throughout the whole plane as I undone my belt and get up.

I grab my suitcase and wheeled it behind me. The airport is small, different than sunny Cali's, I like it. I walk through the doors and take in the surroundings. It much cleaner, the air is cleaner, and there is definitely less people. I gather that Tree Hill is a small town, by the looks of people's faces when they see me looking around. I obviously stand out. Being in California for the past sixteen years, my skin is really tanned compared to everyone else.

I'm in a taxi now, only this driver is nothing like Keith. He's quite rude actually. I told him where to go to and he just grunted in response. When we stopped at a red light he would turn to face me and give me a glare which I found was slightly inappropriate but I didn't say anything.

"That's 5 dollars please," the driver said. I just gave him a wad of cash and grabbed my suitcase from the boot of the car and look at the house that is in front of me. It's huge, smaller than mine in California, but huge. I anxiously walk up the pathway, gripping my suitcase tightly, and softly knock on the brown front door.

I hear a woman calling and I just wait patiently. My palms are sweating, yes it's warm, but I'm really nervous. I'm about to meet my mother's friend for the very first time. I breathe calmly as the door opens to reveal a teenage boy.

He's pretty cute. He looks about the same age as me, only taller and a little more muscular. He has dark blonde, spikey hair and blue eyes. He looks at me questionably and asks, "Hello, can I help you?"

"U-uh yeah actually, does Haley James-Scott live here?" The boy chuckles and calls for his mom. His mother is Haley James-Scott, oh now I feel really stupid. I hear Haley coming and the boy just looks at me and smiles before walking off back outside. I wait for Haley who I can see out of the corner of my eye.

Then, there she is, standing in the doorway looking at me confused. "Hey yeah this is Haley, do I know you?" Great, she doesn't recognise me. I mean, not like I expect her to, she probably only saw me when I was a tiny baby in my mother's arms.

"Y-yeah you do actually." She looks at me confused again as I just stare at her. She looks just the same in the picture, other than she is more mature and her hair is now shorter and curled. I pull out the envelope in my pocket and give it to her. She eyes me cautiously as she opens the envelope and reads the note.

I watch as her eyes grow wide as she reads the letter. Now she recognises me. She gives me back the envelope and pulls me into a hug tightly. I'm shocked at first, but then I hug her back. For some reason, her embrace seems familiar, like she has hugged me before. "Oh my God, it's you! It's really you!" Haley says as she pulls away from her hug and grips me of the shoulders. She is slightly taller than me, but that's only because she is wearing heels.

"H-hey Haley," is the only thing that I can say as she hugs me again.

"She told me that you'd come, but I wasn't entirely convinced!" Is she talking about my mother? She must be. I open my eyes to see Haley's son staring at me. It's an uncomfortable stare to say the least. His eyes graze over me, as if he recognises me but then he just shakes his head in dismissiveness.

"Come in! God, you must be exhausted! Can I get you anything, a drink, some food?" I laugh quietly at the affection displayed by her. It feels good to know that someone who has only just met me wants to take care of me so badly.

"A glass of water would be nice," I say as she nods her head and gets a glass from the cabinet in the kitchen and pours water into it. She hands me the glass as she motions me to sit on the couch in the living room.

"James Lucas Scott, will you get this girl's suitcase please?" I laugh again as I hear a grunt from the boy, clearly embarrassed at the use of his full name. He looks at me again as he grabs the pink suitcase and puts it in the hallway. I turn my attention back to Haley who is staring at me in wonderment. It does make me feel slightly uncomfortable, but I feel that it's best not to say anything been as though this woman has been nothing but nice so far. "So, that grumpy teenage boy over there is my son."

I nod my head as she points to her husband who is outside with their daughter. He's tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. I recognise him though. He's Nathan Scott, the basketball player; only in Tree Hill… Their daughter Lydia is cute. She's about ten I'd say, and looks nearly the same as Amy, just with darker hair and kind of blue eyes. "You have a beautiful family," I say looking at the smile that spreads across her face.

"I know that there is a reason why you came here Megan. Yes I do remember your name!" She says gleefully, proud at the fact that she was the reason that my name was Megan. I like it. It's different that most people names, not that Megan is uncommon though.

"So, let's talk about your mother. Her name is Brooke Davis."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I hear the name Brooke Davis and laugh. I didn't mean to laugh. I could see Haley's startled face when I laughed. I mean my mother is Brooke Davis. The Brooke Davis who owns a fashion company that everyone in California loves. Man my life is seriously messed up. "S-sorry I didn't mean that."

"It's okay, probably a shock right?" Haley looks at me again which makes me nervous, so I start to fiddle with the hem of my vest again. "She does that you know."

I stop moving my hands and look at Haley who has a smile on her face again. Does this woman ever stop smiling? "Does what?"

"Fiddle with things when she gets nervous."

"Oh," I say taking off my jacket and drinking some more of my water, "So she said in the letter that you would tell me everything, so…" Haley chuckled as she sat closer to me and started to tell me the whole story.

Brooke and Haley went to High School together. Brooke was the head cheerleader for the Ravens, and Haley was the nerd who helped out at the tutor centre. Haley had a best friend, who is now her brother-in-law called Lucas Scott, and Brooke had a best friend called Peyton Sawyer. It was in junior year that they would all meet, along with Lucas' half-brother and now husband to Haley, Nathan Scott.

Haley decided that this was going to be a long story so told me to sit comfortably which I did as she carried on; Lucas and Haley weren't popular, but Brooke, Peyton and Nathan were. Lucas had always had a thing for Peyton. Haley encouraged Lucas to join the basketball team, and after some long winded drama, (which Haley told me was too complicated to discuss now), Lucas was on the team.

Peyton was a bitch to Lucas, but they both had feelings for one another until Brooke, my mother, came into the mix. Brooke and Lucas dated for a while, but Haley saw things that she didn't like. Lucas and Peyton were having an affair behind Brooke's back, and Haley found out. She confronted Lucas, and he and Peyton decided to tell Brooke, only for Lucas to get in a car crash to delay their moment.

Anyways, Brooke found out, not by Lucas or Peyton, and was so heartbroken. Eventually she forgave both of them and after a while Brooke and Lucas dated again.

"What the hell?" I say as soon as Haley said that. Haley just nodded in agreement but carried on with the story anyway.

Brooke and Lucas had been dating for ages but during a school shooting Lucas kissed Peyton and kept it secret, until Brooke found out, again, and broke up with him, and that's where I came along.

Brooke had called Haley in the middle of the night and told her that she thought she was pregnant. Haley rushed over to Brooke's straight away and made Brooke take a pregnancy test. It came back positive. Brooke and Haley were both seventeen, and were both scared. Brooke decided to give it, me, up for adoption and because it was summer break, continued the pregnancy in L.A. with her parents, keeping Haley posted though constantly. Brooke made Haley swear she would never tell anyone, and Haley kept that promise.

"Wow," is all I say. I feel sorry for my mother, how her heart was broken and I was just another thing to add to the pain. I was the reminder of a painful relationship, and I feel so guilty.

"Yeah, just so you know, Lucas and Peyton are now married and they have a daughter named Sawyer, who I think, is now… about twelve, they don't really keep in contact."

"Oh my gosh, how does Brooke, I mean my mother feel?"

"She's okay. You know, she is married now too, to a great guy called Julian Baker. They have two sons, twins, Davis and Jude. They're the same age as Lydia"

I have brothers, real brothers. Not to mention a half-sister… This is insane. "Do you have any pictures?" I want to see what they look like, if they look like me. Haley nods again and leaves the room, coming back a minute later with a picture of my brothers and Lydia standing together in a park laughing. They look nothing like me, except for my dimples, which I gather are from Brooke.

Tears start to roll down my cheeks as I realise that they do not even know about me, hell even Brooke's husband doesn't know about me. My own father doesn't even have a clue that I exist. The only people that know who I am are Haley and Brooke. Haley wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly. "Listen babe, you can stay here, we have plenty of spare rooms, I'll enrol you in school, and I'll do everything."

"Will you let Brooke know I'm here?" I ask as I wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"Why don't you do that yourself on Saturday, she still lives here." I smile knowing that my mother is so close. Haley brushes my arm again as she leads me outside to introduce me to her husband and children. I'm starting to panic. They can't know that I'm Brooke and Lucas' daughter. "Hey everyone, this is Megan and she's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Hey I'm James Lucas Scott, but just call me Jamie," Jamie says as he held out his hand and I shook it. "Just don't eat my cookie dough, and we'll get along fine." I laugh at this boy. I mean he's like what sixteen and just said that as long as I don't eat his ice-cream, I will be friends with him.

Wait… does that mean that me and Jamie are cousins? Okay, now this is seriously fucked up…

"Okay, just so you know though, I'm more of a fudge-brownie girl!" I say and look at Haley who laughs and gives me a look that suggests that that is Brooke's favourite ice-cream flavour too. Who knew that I had so much in common with her?

"Hey Megan, I'm Lydia Bob Scott!" Lydia comes running towards me and hugs me tightly, she reminds me so much of Amy. "Hey Lydia, it's very nice to meet you." She just nods and runs off to Jamie who called her into the living room, sensing the look that his father was giving me and Haley.

"Nathan, I need to tell you something," Haley said earning a nod from Nathan, signalling her to carry on. "This is Megan, well, Megan Scott!" Haley looks at me gleefully but I shake my head.

"Nathan Scott sir, my name is Megan Noakes. Well, my adoptive last name is Noakes. My real name, or what I'd like it to be is Megan Davis, no offense Hales," I say as Haley pouts but then smiles again as she says, "Nathan! Did you hear that? She called me Hales, just like Lucas!"

"Haley, what the hell is going on? Who is she?" Nathan said as he pointed to me and a hot flush of embarrassment washes over me, until Nathan apologises once Haley told him to whole story, figuring that Brooke wouldn't mind if she just told Nathan, Nathan could keep a secret.

-x-

They've let me stay in one of the many guestrooms. Haley said that we could go out in a bit and buy some paint and stuff to decorate it so it can be my own room. She is really nice, and even though I've only known her for a couple of hours, she is the best aunt ever! Well, she is my aunt now, but I just prefer calling her Hales. Every time I do, she squeals as it reminds her of my father.

I wonder what he's like, my father. He seems okay from the stories that I've heard off Jamie. But to me, I can't help but get a feeling that he can be a bit of a bastard. I mean, he broke my mother's heart when he wanted a bit of action with her best friend, Peyton. Ah, now her, well, Jamie said that he doesn't like her that much. He says she's a plastic bimbo that has to rely on everyone else for money and shit. I laughed at that because she seems like a waste of space, which makes me wonder why Brooke was ever friends with her, and why Lucas is married and has a child with her.

I bet you are wondering, how come I'm so close to Jamie right? He helped me unpack my things in this room, even though I don't have a lot. Then he started to talk to me about random things. I mentioned that Haley was going to get me enrolled in Tree Hill High and Jamie said that he'd help show me around and tell me who to hang out with and who not to mess around with.

_"__Why, you afraid I'm going to embarrass you?" I said kinking my eyebrow at him. I was definitely flirting. I flirt with lots of people, that's just who I am. Jamie turned and chuckled, not affected by my flirty tone, "Nah, I'm just looking out for you."_

_ "__Okay, big brother whatever you say."_

Jamie is a couple of months older than me. Haley must have been pregnant when Brooke found out she was. Thinking about this whole situation makes me realise that Tree Hill is even more messed up than California, but I like it. It's crazy, but it's my home.

I hear a knock on the door and call for them to come in. It's Haley. She sits down next me and asks if I want to get that paint and stuff now. I nod my head, wanting it to be different that my old room in California. I want spaces for pictures, for the new friends and memories I make.

An hour later, we are back in my room and Nathan is painting the once cream coloured walls a deep shade of red. I don't know why I picked red, I just liked the colour. Red is my favourite colour, so I thought why I don't have a red bedroom. As I picked the paint can, Haley laughed. I asked her why she was laughing and she told me that Peyton had a red bedroom and that's what she called her music label. I just shrugged, I didn't really like Peyton from what I heard about her, but if I wanted red, I was having red.

"Woah, someone is going for the dark and depressing room," Jamie said as he walked in with a sandwich in his right hand, and a can of Sunkist in the other. "Here," he said, giving me the can of Sunkist. I wink at him as thanks and see Haley shaking her head, obviously realising that I am just as big of a flirt as Brooke was.

"James Lucas Scott, if you're done eyeing Megan, I'm sure your father could use some help painting the walls." I laugh as Haley mutters something under her breath, clearly disgusted at the fact that Jamie was showing interest in me. Of course, Jamie doesn't know that we are like half cousins, so he can't really be blamed for doing anything.

After a few breaks for drinks and snacks, my room is finally complete. The walls look amazing. There are pictures there that I put up of my old friends and family that Lauren ripped off my old bedroom walls and shoved in my suitcase. There is a floor length mirror and twinkling lights all around the room. Nathan set up some shelves for me to put my books in for school, and there is a desk next to my bed with spaces for my literature books and my laptop.

I sit on my bed and sigh. This feels absolutely right, it feels just like home.

"Hey, can I come in?" Jamie asks and I nod my head, patting my hand on the space next to me on my bed, which Jamie sits. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It's just that mom has put you into school, and I didn't know if you felt nervous."

I giggle a little at the concern that Jamie is showing me. It's clear that Jamie is one of the most popular guys in school. He's probably on the basketball team and has all the girls over him, he's cute enough. "I'm fine, just as long as you show me around."

"Yeah, you can count on that," Jamie says and smiles as he leaves my bedroom, leaving me thinking about if Tree Hill High is going to be completely different than Cali. Guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews so far. Please keep them coming. So, this chapter is a little different. Mainly it revolves around Megan and her tale, but at the end you can all get a glimpse of Brooke's POV. I might continue writing in this style if you guys like it this way. Please let me know and enjoy the story x**

**Chapter 4**

**(Megan's POV)**

After giving me a map of the school, Jamie heard his name being called by these groups of jocks, which I could only have assumed were his friends who kiss his ass. Jamie left and ran to his friends, giving them a high five. All of them, as well as Jamie were wearing letterman jackets, and yes I have to admit, they did look cute, but today is my first day, and I wasn't about to go flirt within five seconds of walking in.

I look at my watch on my wrist and notice that I have twenty minutes before class starts, the perfect amount of time to go to my locker, and dump some of this shit in my bag. I like school, it's a great way to socialize, but I'm not really that academic, apart from getting good grades in sport and English.

I walk to my locker and put in the combination, hearing the familiar click; I open it and sigh at the bare blue walls. God, I can't wait to fill it with something. I shove my afternoon books in there and I'm about to close it when one of Jamie's friends that I saw earlier snakes up behind me.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Aaron, and you are?" His breath is hot against my neck, and I don't like it. I turn to face him. He's not cute, just muscly. I don't find him very attractive, but I am guessing that he finds me attractive because his eyes are roaming my body. "Megan, my name is Megan."

His hand snakes up the outside of my waist. Damn it, I knew I should have worn something more than just this purple vest top and black skinny jeans. "Well Megan, I haven't seen you around here before and I'm sure I would have remembered you if I had," he says this time taking another, longer look at my body, and normally I wouldn't mind, but this guy is beyond the creep factor.

I'm about to push him off me when I see a girl coming closer, yelling all kinds of crazy business at the boy who is trying to get a piece of me. Shit, maybe it's his girlfriend! Great Megan, you're in school for five minutes and some girl's boyfriend is practically trying to having sex with you right there and then. "Aaron, get your slimy hands the fuck off this girl!" She screams and he does what she says. Damn she's feisty. I like her.

"God, Becky, why you have to be such a bitch for?" Aaron says, not touching me but sure as hell standing right close.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me Becky; second, because by the look on her face, she sure doesn't want some dick like you looking at her like she's a piece of meat! Am I right?" She looks at me with a questionable glance, but with a smirk also, and I smirk back, nodding my head, causing Aaron to grunt and leave, not before giving my ass a squeeze. Pervert.

The girl walks over to me. She looks cool, long black hair with blue dip dye, and a sweeping fringe. Her eyes are electric blue, the same shade of her dip dye, and her right ear is pierced fully. "You okay?" She asks glaring at Aaron's retreating figure, muttering the word, "bastard," when he starts laughing with his other friends.

"Yeah, thanks, you didn't have to do that," I say, liking this girl's attitude. I never had a friend like this back in California. I was head cheerleader and popular, the girls who looked like her would never speak to me.

"Eh whatever, Aaron's a dirty little perv, and don't even get me started on the rest of those arrogant jocks. I'm Rebecca by the way, but just call me Bex," She says to me, holding out her hand for me to shake, which I do.

"Hey, I'm Megan." Bex nods at me, but then her glance wavers over to Jamie, who is standing next to some girl. "Who's the hoe?" I ask her and Bex laughs. I look at the girl next to Jamie. She looks just like people in California. Long blonde hair and doe blue eyes, with an amazing body. I'll admit, she's pretty, I mean she's wearing a cheerleader costume so I'm guessing she's the head cheerleader.

"That hoe is my twin sister, not identical as you can clearly see."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I seem to be saying sorry a lot these days…

Bex waves her hand at me as she says, "No, don't be, I hate the bitch. Miss popular doesn't like the fact that her sister is the complete opposite of her." Bex shrugs and looks down at my timetable, "Ah, it looks like we have the next class together." She grabs my arms and pulls my along, and into our Maths room.

-x-

I've been hanging around with Bex all day. I met some other girls in my gym class which were all really nice. They reminded me of my friends back in my old town, and they instantly became my friends. One of the girls was called Macy; she is one of the cheerleaders. I told Bex about her and she said that she is her sister, Morgan's best friend. That was a shock to me, because Macy seems really nice, and yes I haven't talked to Morgan yet, but from what I've heard from Bex, and some other girls, she is a complete bitch.

Its lunch now and Bex had to go to the library, something about late English homework. I told her that I would help but she said that she'd rather do it by herself, but thanked me anyway. So yeah, I'm sitting by myself on a bench, eating… well not really eating anything.

I look around, and see all the cliques in your average school; clearly Bex is a loner, which I'm okay with. She doesn't really have friends; she just swears at all the bitches who give her dirty looks and all the boys who whistle when she walks. She is really pretty for a rebellious bitch.

I see Jamie with his friends and Morgan sitting on his lap, which I assume is his girlfriend. He looks over at me and gives me a small wave, and I wave back, not wanting to be rude but not really that happy as all of the popular skanks turn their heads in my direction and start whispering to Morgan. I roll my eyes and Jamie just laughs, shrugging his shoulders and mouthing the words, "I'm sorry," before getting hit in the face with a French fry causing a gigantic food fight on the table.

Morgan starts to scream when one of the guys accidently threw his pudding over her, which makes me laugh, only to result in her glaring at me in a look which suggests that she is going to make my life a living hell. I should know, because I used to give that look. I sigh, looking at Morgan reminds me of who I used to be in California, and I don't like it. Damn I was such a bitch… Well, maybe Tree Hill will change me, and some other people's lives.

I get knocked out of my thought when all the cheerleader skanks, and Macy, come walking over to me, following a clearly pissed off Morgan. "Were you laughing at me new girl?"

I scoff at the clear bitchy tone coming from Morgan and shrug, "New girl's called Megan, just in case you wanted to know." Macy laughs silently behind her best friend and looks at me with a smirk.

"Well I didn't. Oh and stop flirting with my boyfriend." All the girls behind her eye me up and down, like some territorial predators and me being their pray. But I'm not going to let it affect me, I've dealt with these kinds of bitches before, hell I was one of them.

"Oh, which one is that? I heard you were a skank and the way you parade yourself around clearly proves that." Macy laughs even more, only for Morgan to turn her head around and glare at her. All the girls mutter the word 'whatever' and walk off, clearly not having a suitable comeback.

-x-

School's over now, and I'm back at Nathan and Haley's, apparently they were called Naley back in High School. I asked Haley what Brooke and Lucas were called, and she said Brucas. She also mentioned that Lucas and Peyton were called Leyton or preferably to her and now to me, Pucas, because they sucked.

Tomorrow is Friday which means that Saturday is two days away. I'm nervous, because that's when I'm going to see Brooke. Haley is going to drop me off and wait with me until Brooke answers the door, hopefully she will. Haley said that if Julian answers just tell him that I came to the wrong house and leave quickly.

I'm sitting by the pool; Nathan and Haley have at the back of their house. Lydia is inside watching cartoons and Jamie is out with Morgan. I called Bex earlier and asked if she wanted to come over, she said sure and was going to be about five minutes.

Just as I'm about to go in the pool Haley comes walking out with Bex next to her. Haley looks at me with a suspicious look. Clearly Haley is intimidated by Bex's rough chick look going on, but there is nothing to be worried about. Bex is the sweetest girl that you'll ever meet, but if you get on her wrong side, she'll hurt in more ways than one. "Hey Megan, Bex is here."

I run up to Bex and hug her and she hugs me back. "Thanks Hales, I'll call you if I need anything." Haley nods her head and smiles at Bex before going back into the living room to watch the cartoons with her daughter.

"Hey, what do you want to do?" Bex asks as she looks around the back garden. It's a warm day today, so she's wearing denim shorts and a red vest top, but still has all the piercings in her right ear.

"I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie. I have Mean Girls in my room," I kink my eyebrow at her and she just laughs. I love Mean Girls, it's just so fetch! Bex nods her head and I grab her hand and lead her up to my room.

As I place Mean Girls in the DVD player, I see Bex looking at the pictures of me and my old friends back in Cali, and see the amusement in her eyes at the realisation that I was head cheerleader. "So, you were one of those girls?" She asks with clear sarcasm in her voice. I nod my head and do a mock cheer for her and she just falls into fits of laughter.

Bex hears the start of Mean Girls and squeals as she jumps onto my bed. Who knew she was such a girl! I pick up the popcorn that I popped in the microwave from the floor and place it in between us and we both dive our hands into it.

"So, if you are from Africa, why are you white?" Bex asks at the exact moment Karen says it. It's funny because she sounded just like her, but looks completely different.

"God, Karen you can't just ask people why they're white!" I say back and we both giggle as we continue to watch the film. Bex is hilarious; I know that we are going to be best friends! Oh wait, that sounds corny… okay, we are already great friends then.

Just as the movie is midway, I see Jamie in the doorway, smiling at us. I nod my head at him, motioning him to come in. He smiles as he dumps his jacket on my floor and sits on the bed behind me and Bex. Bex just scoffs, and I begin to get the feeling that she doesn't like him that much. "Hey, ah mean Girls, so fetch."

I push Jamie's arm playfully and Bex laughs sarcastically saying back in a sort-of bitchy tone, "Stop trying to make fetch happen, it's not going to happen!" I laugh at the tension in the room, but we all decide to ignore it, well we try. When Jamie laughs, Bex continuously rolls her eyes and mutters stuff under her breath. I wondered why she doesn't like Jamie, but then I realised that he is her sister's boyfriend.

As soon as the film ended Bex hugged me goodbye, saying that her family's making her go to this stupid party that her parents are invited to. I told her to have a good time and she started to laugh saying that her having a good time will consist of drinking beer while everyone mingles about how exceptional their life is.

"Have fun with Morgan!" I say mockingly as Bex is walking out the door. She rolls her eyes and gives me two fingers clearly irritated by the fact that she has to spend the whole night with the plastic bitch. Jamie looks at us both confused but shrugs his shoulders as they both leave. Bex leaves the house and Jamie walks into his bedroom, leaving me to think about what is going to happen at school tomorrow.

-X- -X- -X-

**Chapter 4**

**(Brooke's POV)**

"Jude Baker, you better not be doing what I think you're doing!" I storm into the room of my two twin boys, and, there he is, the eldest of the twin boys playing the game that is not nearly suitable for his age. I go to stop him but I give up hope.

My family is my family, however messed up it may be to others. I have two beautiful twin boys who think that they are much older than what they are, and a beautiful husband who I love – or at least that's what I say to people who ask me. The truth is, I love him, I love Julian, but… never like I the way that I have loved before.

It's hard sometimes to think that even though he's miles away, in another city with her and his own family, and I'm still in Tree Hill, still hoping that he will burst through the door and sweep me away. But life isn't a fairy-tale. Hell, life right now is a maze. A maze of confusion…

It was her sixteenth birthday days ago. I wonder if she got it. They said that they would give it to her, but years have gone by, they probably will never tell her.

Sometimes I think that what I did was a mistake – giving her up. If I had told him, maybe he would have stuck around. Maybe the fairy-tale ending that I have always been wishing for would already be with me. I wouldn't have Julian and he wouldn't have her. We wouldn't have all these other children. We would just be us.

I wonder how she feels. Does she hate me? Does she even know that she is adopted? Does she know anything? I hope she does. I want her to. She hasn't come yet but that is okay. Maybe Haley knows something. I haven't seen her for the past few days, the store has been really busy and I'm sure that she is just as busy too.

I'll wait. I'll wait and see – hope – that she will knock on the door and just say "hello mom." I want to see my one and only daughter. I want to know that she is still mine, even if we have never _been _together.

I want my little girl back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Once again thanks for the reviews. You guys are seriously awesome! So, in this chapter it is just totally Megan's POV, but the next chapter will definitely have others in it too. Please carry on commenting, you guys are amazing! Okay, here is Chapter 5... enjoy x**

**Chapter 5**

I'm walking into school now and I see Bex at her locker looking like shit; Hung-over. Her black hair is tied up in a tight bobble and her eyes, that must be bloodshot, are covered with dark sunglasses. I decide to make her feel worse by slamming her locker door loudly. I see her face wince with pain as she takes off her sunglasses and glares at me. "What, too much fun drinking in the background?" I say, kinking my left eyebrow, making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah it was fucking fantastic, me sitting in the corner, forced to wear a dress, drinking while Morgan sweet talks one of dad's investors…" I look at her and laugh at her pissed off expression. She punches my arm and I just cock my head and loop my arm through hers.

As we are walking through the halls I see a pink flyer stapled on the bulletin board. Bex looks at where I am glancing to and laughs widely. "Cheerleading try-outs, you are not seriously considering that are you?"

"Well, yeah I was actually. Cheerleading back in my old school used to be fun, and some of the cheerleaders here are really nice." I look at Bex who is giving me a suspicious glare and I can't help but blush. She shakes her head at me, disappointed at the fact that her friend is going to try-out to be a Tree Hill Raven. But, the only reason I want to be one, is because Brooke was one. I want to feel like my mother.

"Come on Bex, please!" I look at her with pleading eyes as she glares at me evilly; damn she's good at evil stares.

"You can try-out if you want, but I won't." I sigh to her response, but after some deliberation we both agreed that she'll watch me try-out after school, but will not try-out herself. That's okay I guess, I mean I can understand why she doesn't want to be a cheerleader so I'm cool with it.

I pick up the pen that is hanging from the flyer, and write my name down in fancy writing. 'Megan…' shit, what should I put as my last name? Everyone around school knows me as Megan Noakes, the girl who's living with Jamie and his family, apart from Bex, who I told everything to. She laughed at first, but when she saw that I was deadly serious about Brooke Davis being my mother, she gave me a sympathetic look and hugged me. I sigh as I finish my name, 'Megan Noakes.'

Bex gives my arm a squeeze, sensing my sadness at not being able to write 'Megan Davis' which I prefer to be, but Haley wants me to be Megan Scott, but that's a whole other story. Bex drags me away from the flyer and starts heading to our first class, Biology, great…

-x-

I sigh, writing yet another assignment given to our class in my note pad. Jeez we never had this much homework back in California. This assignment is from our English teacher. Mr Maloney wants us to write about our favourite book character. It seems pretty cool actually, apart from the fact that he put us into pairs, and unlucky for me and Bex, I got Morgan, and Bex got Jamie. Let's just say, Karma's a bitch.

I actually couldn't really care less about being with Morgan, she basically told me that I do all the work and make sure we get an A otherwise she'd make my life a living hell. Bitch please, that would actually consist of her using her brain for once.

Bex on the other hand is actually having to meet Jamie afterschool and in the library to do this assignment. Bex offered to just do it, but he insisted, saying that he's never left someone with all the responsibility and that he's actually quite good at English.

"So, what book character are you going to do?" I ask Bex who smiles as she says some girl called Daenerys Targaryen, who is from this book called 'The Game of Thrones.' I just nodded, not really knowing who it is but Bex told me that she is some badass bitch so I see that she is similar to her. She asks me who I am going to write about, but I just shrug, all I really care about now, is going to the try-outs.

It was a good job that I had gym today because I wouldn't have been able to do my try-out in my skinny jeans and tight vest top. Bex has sat at the very back glaring at the blonde skanky cheerleaders that are all around Morgan. I'm in my short black training shorts, and a pink vest top. My hair is scraped back into a tight bobble on the top of my head.

I'm watching some other girl's try-out and none of them are really that good. A girl just tried to do a high kick, but cracked her leg and is now lying on the floor in pain. I look at Bex's amused face and I roll my eyes. This other girl is trying out now, she's okay but she keeps trying to do a backflip, but gets scared every time.

"Next," I hear Morgan call out rudely, and I notice that it's my turn. I look at Bex who gives me a sarcastic thumb up and I laugh as I stand in the middle of the floor looking at all the girls staring at me. "Ah, it's the new girl."

"Megan," I say, telling Morgan my name for the hundredth time. She rolls her eyes as she starts the song and watches me do my try-out.

Once the song is finished I feel pretty good. I look up at Bex who nods her head at me and starts to laugh at the cheerleader's faces which are dumbfounded, clearly shocked at the fact that I can do all the moves. In fact, everyone looks dumbfounded, even the guys. They were all doing basketball training but have all now stopped and looked at me. I look at Jamie, who smiles mouthing the words, "that was great," at me and I smile back.

I look at Morgan and she rolls her eyes and mutters something when all the other cheerleaders start to whisper about me. I gather a few words of what they're saying because one of the girls is somehow incapable of whispering; "Wow, she's even better than you Morgan," I hear her say and I start to laugh seeing Bex heard the comment, laughing in hysterics behind all the cheerleaders.

"Whatever, Abbie was it? We'll be in touch," Morgan says and I scoff when I say back, "Megan and I hope so," and slink off to grab Bex and we both run out of the gym crying of laughter.

"Did…you…see…Morgan's…face….priceless," Bex manages to say after each breath from her laughing. I nod my head and breathe heavily, recovering from my laughing fit. Bex sighs as Jamie sees us two and walks over. "Great, popular guy walking over," Bex says. You got to love the sarcasm on this girl.

"Hey Megan, Bex you ready to start the assignment?" Jamie asks smiling and Bex just nods walking off into the direction of the library with me and Jamie following behind her. We get into the library and Bex dumps her backpack on the seat next her, and pulls out a note pad and pen. Jamie sits opposite her, and I decide to sit on another table just in case…

-x-

We've been in this library for two hours, and I've finished me and Morgan's assignment. I wrote about Offred from The Handmaid's Tale – a classic piece of literature. After much debating Jamie finally gave in to Bex wanting to write about Daenerys Targaryen because he had read 'The Game of Thrones' also. Apparently he wanted to write about Tyrion Lannister because he's smart, cunning and an imp (dwarf), but Bex wanted Daenerys because she's the mother of dragons, and is just a badass in general. Can't really argue with being a badass can you?

"I think we're finished," Jamie said with a sigh of relief as he put his pen down and smiled at Bex. Who knew that this assignment would actually make Bex and Jamie see each other in a different light? Maybe it is because of the mutual liking of this book.

"Yeah looks like we are, good work, I think we'll get an A on this." Bex smiled back at Jamie, still with a hint of rudeness, but I can tell that she is beginning to like him more. Bex grabs her backpack and hugs me before leaving. We are so close, yet we have only known each other for a few days.

Seeing Bex leave, Jamie gets up from his seat and sits next to me smiling at me. "What?" I say and he just shakes his head. "Nothing, just still shocked by your whole performance at the gym, it was really good." I scoff at his still non-existent belief that I could actually cheerlead. I sigh, pulling out a picture of me and my friends in my cheerleader uniform back in California.

I hand him the picture as I say, "Yeah, well you can wipe the shocked look off your face because I was actually a cheerleader back in Cali." He looks at the picture and chuckles, handing it me back he decides to change the subject.

"So, I hear that you are going to see Brooke tomorrow?" What did he just say? Shit, does he know that Brooke is my mom? No, he can't only Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and now Bex know. Jamie can't possibly know. "I'm guessing that you mentioned how much you love Clothes over Bros to my mom and she told you that she knows her." Great, he doesn't know, just go along with it.

"Yeah, well, I love the clothes, but my friends back in Cali wouldn't believe me if I said that I met Brooke without a picture so…" Jamie nods his head. Thank god he believed that.

"I love Brooke, she's my godmother, and I bet she's going to like you, I mean who wouldn't." I smile at Jamie's sincere comment. He really is a sweet boy, and if it were different circumstances, I mean with him not being somehow related to me, I would have kissed him by now. He looks at me, and I can tell that he wants to kiss me, but he can't, it's wrong.

His hand goes along my face, and puts a stray piece of my hair behind my ear; it must have fallen out my bobble. His face leans closer, and mine does too, but I can't do anything. It's just immoral, damn you karma. He's about to kiss me when I break the moment by getting my bag, and getting up from my seat. I see Jamie sigh a little, and I laugh silently under my breath.

"Come on Jock boy, we better be getting home." I push his shoulder and his laughs as he gets up and walks with me out of the library. His arm is over my shoulder and I just act like it's not affecting me. But it is, and if I and Jamie weren't related I would have let him kiss me. But Jamie doesn't know that yet. I'm going to tell him soon though, just after I've met Brooke; my mother.

-x-

Just thinking about tomorrow makes me so nervous. Haley said that we'll visit her straight away. I keep imagining scenarios inside my head, and I've whittled it down to two options. 1), I tell her that I'm her daughter and she welcomes me with open arms. And 2), I tell her that I'm her daughter and she slams the door in my face. I know that she wouldn't do that, but something tells me that when I meet her tomorrow, what I'm hoping to see won't actually happen. I guess I'll just have to wait...

**Ooh! Did you guys like it? Don't forget to review! And, another quick question - me and my friends are forming a band - we're a group of two girls and two guys, Our current name is 'Born From Burgundy' please tell me what you guys think of the name and come up with another one if you want! Thanks amazing readers xxx**

**ImJustLoafly x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So, it's meeting time for Brooke and Megan! I've figured that this chapter is going to be really long so it is going to be split up into different parts. And, Brooke also has to tell someone about Megan, but who is it? Read on and find out! Keep reviewing guys! ImJustLoafly xo**

**Chapter 6 (Part 1)**

Megan's POV

So today is the day. I don't really know how I feel right now. Should I feel excited, nervous, happy, and sad? There are just too many emotions and not enough space in my brain. I pull myself up from the comfortable bed in 'my bedroom' and gaze over at the clock. 7:45 am, damn that's early. I can't sleep, just thinking about what I am going to do today makes me frantic.

I need to pick something nice to wear, I mean my birthmother is a fashion designer, I can't show up looking like some tramp on crack. Sweeping my feet off to the side of my bed, I walk towards my wardrobe and scan all of my clothes. I'll just go for my usual outfit maybe, no that's too casual…

I pull out all of my clothes and lay it on my bed trying to mentally picture some of the clothes on me; it's not going great I must admit. Deciding that it would be best if I have a shower first I go into the bathroom.

Panic is seeping into my brain. Stripping off, I jump into the shower quickly and turn the water to one of the highest settings – I always like hot showers. I can't think about anything clearly. I start to wonder if she will be disappointed by the girl that she'll see in front of her. Haley told me that she told her yesterday that I was here. I wonder how Brooke – sorry, my mom – feels right now. Is she awake right now feeling just as frantic as I am?

I decide to try and not think about what is going to happen today too much, and continue to wash in the almost boiling water.

-X-X-X-X-

Brooke's POV

Last night. Last night I found out that my daughter who I haven't seen for, now, over sixteen years, is in Tree Hill and she is coming today to my house – me and Julian's house – to see me. I wish that I had more time to prepare. I wish I had more time to be less frantic. But, then I guess that I have had plenty of time; I mean I've had over sixteen years to prepare for this moment...

I think, only now I have realised how much better of a mother I could have been to my baby girl. I didn't have to give her up for adoption. I didn't have to make her a secret. I didn't have to lie about how I spent my summer all those years ago. I didn't have to do any of those things. So why did I do it? I suppose I was afraid. Scared, of such a huge responsibility. I wanted her to have an amazing life and I know that I couldn't have given her that at the age I was. God, I hope she doesn't have a kid.

I'm not expecting her to love me, or forgive me, or even thank me. I'm expecting her to question everything, ask why, maybe hate me even. I thought that I made the right decision – I didn't want to be to her what my mother was to me – none existent – yet I guess that is what I have ultimately become. I am a none existent mother to a girl who is now of age to become a mother herself.

Only time will tell. She's coming today. I need to be ready.

-X-X-X-X-

Megan's POV

I wonder if she has told her husband about me. Probably not... How could you explain this? That's her problem to solve though.

I come out of the shower and quickly pull on my bathrobe, comb my hair, and walk out of the bathroom. I'm so preoccupied with my own questioning thoughts to realise that Jamie is behind me coughing up a storm.

"Oh my God! Are you okay Jamie?" I ask, quickly turning around, rubbing his back gently to try and stop his coughing.

"Yeah I'm fine," he says, detaching himself from me. "You like hot showers then? That fucking steam almost made me die!"

I look at him, embarrassed at the fact that I almost killed off my cousin (which he still doesn't know that I am) and laugh at his faded red face. Jamie shakes his head at me and mutters something about girls to which I don't respond – I'm more focused on what I should wear. He starts talking to me about how he and Morgan are going out on this massive day trip to Los Angeles, where he plans on spoiling her rotten, but I don't really care much. He could do whatever he wanted with that slag just as long as he didn't get me involved in all of his drama. My main focus is to not end up in a love triangle like my mother – even though being in love with Jamie would be THE most immorally wrong thing in the whole history.

After talking to him for a while, and giving him suggestions of what to do while out at this massive romantic day out with Morgan, I finally go back into 'my bedroom' and continue to search for what I want to wear. I need to impress her. I don't want her to feel ashamed of me – not the sixteen year old girl that she envisioned me to be.

I was going to call Bex and ask for help about suggestions to wear but then I realised that her and my style are both polar opposites so she wouldn't be much help. Looking at my clothes, I don't have much diversity. Mostly I just decide to wear skinny jeans and vest tops. I need to go shopping quickly. Just to buy anything... a dress or something... something that will make me stand out to her.

So, I pull on my usual clothes and start drying my hair. I opt for my hair to be flowing, not straightened, I do have some wave to my hair and I like to show it once in a while. I decide to not wear any makeup – just for now – so that I know what kind of makeup I want on my face once I have bought my outfit. Once I'm dressed, I grab my jacket from the banister shout, "Hales, I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back soon," and before she can respond, I leave the house and search for my outfit for today.

-X-X-X-X-

Brooke's POV

I have to tell him. I should have told him sooner. It would have been a lot easier that way. In fact, I need to tell both of them. This isn't fair for them. This isn't fair on anyone anymore. Now is the time to reveal all, but I just have to go one step at a time...

I walk into the kitchen and sit on the edge of the counter. Today Julian has took the boys out for a father and son (or sons) bonding session like he does every Saturday. He's teaching them to play baseball, with the help of Nathan of course; Julian has never been the 'sporty' kind of guy. Lucas was though...

I pick up my phone and flip through my contacts until I see his name on my screen, flashing there with big bold letters. Lucas, my first real love, my first real everything, the first guy to love me properly, and the first guy to truly break my heart. But, he's also the first guy that I had a child with, and he still doesn't know. I need to tell him now. I have to. Clicking on the call button I wish I could take everything back, just have a couple more days of the secrecy. How do you tell someone who was once your everything, that you had a child with them and that they haven't even seen them or heard of their name for over sixteen years? I don't even know. But I'm going to have to try my hardest, as his deep husky voice says;

"Hey Brooke, why are you calling my cell, couldn't you get in touch with Peyton."

I'm silent for a moment. My heart is racing at a million beats. I can't cope with this. Lucas deserves to know, hell so does Peyton! Sawyer is her half sister after all. And, however much this entire situation hurts me, Peyton doesn't deserve all the hate that everyone gives her. You can't help who you love. I guess I can't help who Lucas loves either. I just wish it was me. I wish we were the family that I always dream of being with him.

Now, I gather up the courage to tell him. Tell him every little detail and don't miss out anything. "No Lucas, I need to talk to you about something really urgent." He mumbles and starts flipping through papers. Apparently he's been struggling for ideas to write his third novel on. Maybe this revelation will help him.

"Okay Brooke. Tell me, are you okay? Do you want me and Peyton to come visit? I'm sure sawyer would love to see her Aunt Brooke again. She always –"

"Lucas! Can you just let me tell you please," I didn't mean to shout at him. He's done nothing wrong. But I'm panicking. He needs to know. All different thoughts are running through my brain. So much stress, so much self-hatred, so much sadness; I can't help but then blurt out that – "We, me and you Lucas, have a child together."

I hear sheets of paper fall to the ground. He's in shock. A perfectly natural reaction. I'm trying to think about how he feels right now, if he thinks that this is a joke. But if anyone knows me well enough, and Lucas Scott does, then they know that I was being completely serious in what I had just told him. That was the reason why the next sentence that Lucas – my forever Broody – asked me was; "Why didn't you tell me?"

I could have told him a lie. I could have told him that it was because I didn't truly know who the father was. I could have told him that after him and I broke up, I went to the nearest fairly attractive guy that I could find and fucked his brains out so hard, that the guy was the only possibility of being the child's father. I could have told him all of this, but I chose not to. I chose to tell him the whole truth. He deserves it. He needed to know after all. I told him that I was a heartbroken, pathetic mess of a sixteen/seventeen year old girl who was pregnant with a child that she didn't even know if she wanted to keep. I told him that I couldn't go through with the abortion that my mother had booked me in because I couldn't ruin the life that we had created. I couldn't ruin perfection. I told him that I didn't know how to tell him after we ended on such horrible terms. I told him that I didn't feel good enough, that I felt that if I were to tell him, he would abandon me and our baby just like how my parents abandoned me as a child and left me in the care of a nanny. I told him every single possible reason why. And all the while he was silent, listening to me and my reasoning. If I could count on Lucas Scott for anything, then I could count on him for understanding me.

"But... But it's been over sixteen years! How could you keep the fact that I have a daughter, with YOU, away from me?" His anger overwhelms me. I've never heard, or even seen him angry before. It shocks me but I don't know why because I knew that he would be angry. You can't keep things like this a secret, sooner or later everyone finds out. "Did you tell anyone or did you keep it a secret from everyone else too?"

I tell him that I told Haley. It probably wasn't the best move that I could have made because he counters this by asking then why Haley knew and he didn't. Haley had been keeping this as a secret from him too – Lucas is her best friend, have I destroyed their friendship in the process?

There's a lot of shouting. And screaming. And crying too. All of Lucas' emotions play out over the phone to me and all I can do is listen and realise what an actual fucking monster I am. I kept Lucas' first child as a secret. I kept him from seeing his first baby. But it wasn't like I saw her. I don't know her. In effect, I've kept her from me too. We were too young. Everyone was too young. I'm a monster, a fucking sadistic monster. I hate myself for the decisions that I've made, I just hope she doesn't hate me too – like the way that Lucas does now.

He's talking all kinds of different things, saying whatever springs to mind. I'm not listening much, it's more of his own thoughts talking to him; but then he asks a question. He says, "Tell me, why do I still love you Brooke?"

I don't know whether he was addressing me or his own brain. Either way I didn't answer. I put the question down to shock and ignore it. He can't love someone, he can't love me, he's married to Peyton – the girl who has done absolutely nothing wrong in this situation – and yet, I'm married, to a wonderful, amazing man, and I still don't love him as much as I love Lucas. But I'm a monster; nobody should love me.

So, after listening to more questions and anger from Lucas, he finally puts the phone down. I don't feel relief, I feel even worse. If this is how the whole situation has gone down with my baby daddy, then I can't really see any hope of love or reconciliation from my one and only daughter. If anything, even more panic has entered my head. Great.

-X-X-X-X-

Megan's POV

I scratched the idea of wearing a dress. I think that it's too formal. Not really me. I only like wearing dresses if I'm going out. I need to be myself. I don't want to give her a false representation of me. I don't want to be someone that I'm not.

So, after many hours of deliberation I have finally decided to go with...*drum roll please*... Black ripped skinny jeans, and a white crop top! Oh, not forgetting my black denim jacket. I keep my hair the way I styled it before I left and crack on with the makeup for my face. I don't want to look too overdone, but I don't want to look like I haven't made an effort either.

My makeup is done. My face looks quite natural, although I have put more around my eyes to make them stand out more. They're even bluer today so I thought that I should show them off. I slip on my ankle boots and grab my car keys. It feels even more real know. I'm going to get in my car – which Nathan and Haley so kindly bought for me as a belated birthday present – and drive to my mother's house. Okay, this is really weird. I've seen my mother before on magazines, TV, hell, even posters that Amy had on her walls back at my old place; but I've never actually seen her before in real life... as my mother. It is really happening. I've dreamt about this moment for so long. I don't know whether it is going to go incredibly right, or incredibly wrong. I guess I'll find out real soon.

I leave the Naley residence, get in my car, and turn on the engine. This is going to be one hell of a journey. I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to take it.

-X-X-X-X-

**Cliffhanger! Okay so next part will be up very soon! Keep these reviews coming you guys. Love you lot x ImJustLoafly xo**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Hey all beautiful readers! Here is the second part of the meeting. Get your tissues at the ready. Love you guys! ImJustLoafly xxx**

**Chapter 6 (Part 2)**

Brooke's POV

"Yes honey, I'm just a little busy. Do you think that you could hold off coming home for a while? I need a bit of peace, you know, working on clothes and that." I wait for Julian's response. It was the best excuse that I could come up with that would leave me with hours to spend getting to finally know my daughter. Julian doesn't need that much persuading – years of marriage lets you figure that out. I sigh in relief as he says that he'll take the boys to visit Sylvia for a few hours, and knowing Sylvia, which I do all too well, a 'few hours' actually means about five or six. Just enough time to start developing a connection with her.

I put the phone down. I quickly walk into me and Julian's bedroom to get changed before she comes. My hands are shaking I'm so nervous, this is one of the most important moments of my life, I can't mess this up, I won't let it.

I look inside my wardrobe and pull out a black dress... no that's too formal... I pull out a dark blue summer dress instead. That looks better. My makeup and hair are already done, the classic Brooke style that I like to call it. So now… well now I'm sitting on my sofa, tapping my fingers on the arms rest in a nervous manner.

I start to think about the phone call that I just made. I start to think about how Lucas is reacting and feeling right now but I just can't. I thought that what I went through was terrible – the emotions of giving my child away. But, how can you cope after you have just found out that you fathered a child with one of your ex-girlfriend's sixteen years ago. To me, that task seems almost impossible. Yet for some reason, I have this undeniable faith that Lucas Scott can overcome anything life throws at him. His life growing up, and him as a person has made him this way.

"I need a coffee," I say, more so to my own frantic brain rather than the empty house. Brewing it, I start to feel calmer; coffee always helps in a chaotic situation… I think. Quickly I take a sip and sigh heavily. Julian is out of the way so I don't need to explain anything to him just yet. Lucas knows so now that is a massive weight off of my shoulders. The boys don't know yet, but I wasn't going to tell them soon, for me, they're still too young. I just need to see her. I need to know who she is. I need to know now. I am ready.

-X-X-X-X-

Megan's POV

"Okay Meg, you can do this. You can do this. Just go out of your car, walk calmly to the door, press the doorbell and wait for her to open it." I've said this to myself for the whole care journey, which is actually only twenty minutes. It still hasn't made me any calmer. Shit… what do I say when she opens the door? 'Hey mom, sorry that you haven't seen me for sixteen years but I'm at your doorstep so when don't you let me in and we can have our first chat?' I don't think that any of this is going to work.

But, like I said, the journey starts now, even if I'm not ready for it. Crap.

With a deep breath of hesitation, I turn off my car engine – now there is no hope of turning back. I unbuckle my seatbelt, and sit in the car for a moment. Who knew a car would feel so safe? I check my phone and see a good luck text from Bex, God I love that girl. This is so hard. Why is it so hard? I'm so confused by everything. Why is my life like this?

I can't do anything about this anymore, other than face her. I need to see her. I want to see her.

So, opening my car door and getting out, I lock my car, stand back and look at the house for a moment. It's big. Homely. A sense of resentment fills me. This house, this perfect family life that I know is inside that house, could have all happened with me in it too. I could have lived with my mother. I could have had my actual family. I could have been properly loved. I could have felt properly at home. This could have been my home. But looking at the huge house, with the shining red door, I feel more of an outsider than I have ever felt. This isn't my life, this isn't my fairy-tale family; I'm just the girl who is tagging along. This isn't my dream. This is the place that I know I will never belong in. She let me go for a reason.

I walk closer to this dream. I walk closer to the house that feels so out of place in my life. I see the letter box: 'Davis-Baker'. What am I? Where do I fit in, in all of this? I wouldn't belong in this letter box. Where am I? Nathan and Haley aren't my family. My adoptive family aren't here. My real dad, well I don't know where he is. This is all a jigsaw, and I'm the piece that no-one can find. I am the one preventing the picture. I am the misplaced mistake that can never bring peace.

I stop this thinking. I stop all of this thought process, and knock on the shiny red door. The journey is starting now.

I wait, probably about a couple of minutes, until she opens the door. Brooke Davis. Sorry… Brooke Davis-Baker, or, Brooke Baker – whatever her name is, opens the door. She's shorter that I thought she would be, 5ft 4", shorter than me. Her hair is the same as mine in colour, chocolate brown, only hers looks a lot thinner, and shorter. Her eyes, big hazel green, nothing of similarity to me apart from the size. We have the same nose, only again hers looks thinner. She's smiling, dimples protruding from her cheeks; it's a smile that I can't quite read. I realise that I do not look much like her. Is that a good thing? I don't know.

She motions for me to come inside, which I do anxiously.

-X-X-X-X-

Brooke's POV

She's beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. She's tall, a lot taller than me, about 5ft 9". I guess she takes after Lucas in the height aspect; he's a lot taller than me. She looks like a model. Her hair is long to her mid back, thick and the colour of rich dark chocolate. Her eyes are huge and inviting like Bambi, but bright and intense cobalt blue. Her nose is small and rounded, like a button, similar to mine when I was her age. Her face is so structured; her cheekbones clearly defined, but not like a skeleton. Her lips are full, not like mine, bright and inviting. Her tanned skin, presumably from the Californian heat, glistens with the sun. She looks like the most beautiful girl in the world, but her eyes hold pain and anxiety. I have done that to her.

"Please sit down, make yourself comfortable," I say, nervously. The girl, the oh so beautiful girl that is before me is my daughter, my first born, this is a dream that I never want to wake from.

She sits, calmly, her right leg crossed over her left. "You have great legs! Thin and long, an absolute killer," I blurt out, trying to make this situation a little more relaxed. She smiles lightly in response, a crooked smile, her lips parting slightly to show her perfect teeth, dimples appearing softly – she has my dimples!

"Do you want anything, a drink maybe? I've just brewed some coffee." I look at her eagerly, hoping to try and not come off like a crazy woman on crack.

She looks at me, kindly but nervously, and says, "Erm, no thanks, I'm trying to have a caffine diet. I used to drink way too much coffee, now I kind of hate the stuff. Maybe a bottle of water?" Her voice exudes rasp, a quality of mine, hers' though is softer, it's more sexy, a guess a killer for the boys.

I nod my head quickly and grab a bottle from the fridge. I walk back over to the sofa and sit next to her, giving her the bottle, this is the closest that I have ever been to her before I gave her away. Is it possible to hate yourself as much as I do right now? My daughter. My beautiful Megan looks terrified. She looks like I have kidnapped her. I've messed with her head so much. How can she forgive me for what I have done?

We're silent for a moment as she takes a sip of water and looks around the house, noting the family pictures on the wall. I never gave her that…

-X-X-X-X-

Megan's POV

This is crazy. I am sitting next to my mother. This is fucking mental! I glance around the house, and notice that she is staring at me intently. I don't care as to why; I was doing the same when she opened the door. Now, I don't hate her. Now, I sympathise with her, because right now in this moment, she is feeling the exact same that I am. All of these feelings are feelings that we are sharing. I just can't help but wonder what my life would have been like if I wasn't given up. But, I can't dwell on the past. I am meeting her, even if it is later than planned.

"So, this is strange," I say and she laughs. Her laugh is sweet, bubbly and energetic, not what I imagined when she first opened the door. She nods her head, agreeing with me. "I don't really know what to call you, sorry." I say that because I really don't. Calling her mom seems far too soon.

"How about for now, you just call me Brooke? I don't want you to feel too overwhelmed." I agree with her, thinking the exact same thing. If I call her Brooke, it doesn't feel that I have that much connection to her if I realise that I never want to see her ever again, which I highly doubt will happen but it is a possibility.

After a few awkward silences and hesitant moments, we fall into a pattern. It feels so comfortable, so relaxed. It feels like a true mother and daughter. I ask her about her life away from the cameras and major business that she owns. She answers honestly, telling me that she loves her family but it has never felt complete. She tells me that she loves Julian, but her heart still lies with my father. She tells me that her sons are wonderful, that she wishes I would meet them soon. She tells me what I already knew, that Julian and her sons don't know about me, I don't blame her for that, I probably would have done the same. She tells me about how she loves her friends, but misses Peyton. I ask her why and she tells me that even though all the drama that they went through, she is still her best friend. She tells me that Peyton isn't this horrible person, she's just misunderstood, and I realise that I actually, in a way, am much like Peyton. I find out that she was adopted too, and found her birth mother at my age. What a small world…

Then we move the topic to me. She asks me the same questions that I do and I answer her with the same honesty. I tell her that I miss California. I tell her that Tree Hill feels like home, but not fully a home yet. I tell her about Bex. I tell her about living with Nathan and Haley. I tell her about me a Jamie, which she is shocked by at first, but then I assure her that nothing is ever going to happen between us. I tell her that I feel like I am a massive secret. I tell her that when I was younger I felt abandoned and not good enough. I tell her that when I have children, I'll never leave them, she doesn't take offence. I tell her that I'm still a virgin, and I laugh when she breathes a sigh of relief. I tell her that I don't drink, which she looks happy about too.

But, most importantly, I tell her that I just want her to be my mom. I tell her that I want to call her mom. I tell her that she needs to tell everyone about this. I tell her that I want to meet my dad also. I tell her that even if this is hard, which I know all of this process is going to be, neither of us can leave each other. I tell her that now that I am here, I'm never going back to California.

I tell her everything. Her response - she cries and hugs me like a mother hugs their child. "I love you. I'm never going to leave or get rid of you again. You are my daughter Megan, and I am so happy that you're in my life."

I tell her that I love her too and hold her tight, crying with her until it's time for me to leave. We arrange to meet on Monday after school, to have dinner and talk again. She promises me that she will tell Julian and her sons, and I believe her.

I sit in my car, turn on the engine and drive away, waving at my mother who is standing in the doorway, crying and waving, mouthing to me that she loves me.

I've found my mother, and she's found her daughter.

**What do you guys think? Keep reviewing, your support is amazing! xxx**


End file.
